phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyacinth (Aura)
Description The user will have, depending on the user's proficiency, Puppets or Familiars floating near them. The Puppets or Familiars will always be smaller than the user. Also, the Puppets or Familiars will look like anything the user wishes. When the user crafts a spell, a spell glyph will be formed under the user. The content and color of the glyph will match the spell the user will be using. Nothing bad will happen to the user if the user use the Aura normally. However, if the user uses the Aura in a dangerous way, the user's life will be shorten slowly. History The Aura was first created by a curious Psychic type Pokemon who wanted to control all element in the world. The Psychic type tried to harness the power of element using its body. However, it didn't go as the Psychic type had planned. Not only the attempt failed, it also lost some of its life. The Psychic type tried another method. It created a vessel for the element so it could use it later on. The attempt succeeded. It finally was able to use all the element in the world. However, its life was short due to the fail attempt. It wrote down all of its knowledge about the Aura into a tome. The tome was passed down onto another Psychic type, which would then create a tribe to research the Aura even further. Over centuries, the members of the tribes added more pages onto the tome and created copies of the tome for young Psychic type so they can learn the secret of the Aura and, hopefully, wield its power one day. Move(s) and Ability(s) Moves * Level 1: Spellcraft Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. * Level 4: Spellcraft: Dart Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. The spell will have +1 Priority. * Level 4: Spellcraft: Needle Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. Deal 50% damage to other enemies with same primary Typing. * Level 5: Element Roulette Randomly change the Type a Puppet or Familiar is holding. Reduce user's MAX HP by 5%. Unusable if the user's Max HP's reduction is 50%. Sleeping (or resting) or ending a topic will remove the Max HP reduction. * Level 8: Spellcraft: Hammer Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. The damage will be calculated based on enemy's Defense instead of Special Defense. * Level 8: Spellcraft: Mist Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. The spell will take effect last turn, but the spell will last for three turns. Overrides the latest spell crafted using Spellcraft: Mist. * Level 10: Element Shift Change the Type a Puppet or Familiar is holding to any Type the user wishes. Reduce user's MAX HP by 10%. Unusable if the user's Max HP's reduction is 50%. Sleeping (or resting) or ending a topic will remove the Max HP reduction. * Level 10: Magic's Offering Send a Familiar to an ally and grant the positive status the Familiar gives. If the said ally defeats an enemy, the Familiar will earn the enemy's Type. Damage taken by the Familiar will still be transferred to the user. * Level 12: Spellcraft: Blast Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. The spell will hit all enemies. However, the power of the spell will be divided base on the number of enemies. * Level 12: Spellcraft: Wall Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. The user will counterattack a Physical Attack with the said spell. Last for a turn. * Level 15: Element Draw Draw a Type from an ally or an enemy. If the move is used on ally, the user will not receive any beneficial effect the ally will provide. * Level 16: Spellcraft: Rain Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. The spell will unleash four attacks on random enemies that deals 60% times the base power of the move. * Level 16: Spellcraft: Arrow Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. Double the power of the spell. The spell can now be targeted to several enemies. However, the power of the move will be divided by the number of the targets. * Level 20: Spellcraft: Nova Crafted a spell using the Type a puppet has. The spell will be unleashed on all allies and enemies, however the spell's power is doubled. Break protection. Spells Ability * Level 1: Puppet Master The user creates puppets which will do the user's bidding. The number of puppets the user can control is dependent to user's Special Attack's base status (1 puppet for every 60 Special Attack base status). Every time the user defeats an enemy, the puppet will draw the primary Type (secondary Type if the enemy primary Type is Normal, fail to draw anything if the enemy is pure Normal Type) of the enemy for later's use. If the puppet is attacked, the damage will be reduced by 50% then directed to the user. Normal Type will be the default Type the puppet has. After using a Spell, the puppet's Type will go back to Normal. * Level 10: Familiar Master Upgraded version of Puppet Master. The user now summons familiars instead of puppets. Now familiar will provide bonus for the user depending on the Type the familiar has. The damage taken by familiar will be reduced by 75% before transferred to the user. Familiar's Bonus Aura Overflare Mystic Flurry - The user crafts and barrages the enemy with stronger spells. All spell will hit all enemies. All spell will also ignore immunity and resistances (but not absorption such as one given from Flash Fire ability). Number of spells will be dependent on the number of Puppets or Familiars. Only usable if the user's HP is at 25% or lower and Max HP reduction is at 50% or if the user's is outnumbered 10 to 1. All spells Base Power is 150, while the Accuracy is 90. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura